The Zeus of Survivor
"The Zeus of Survivor" is the eighth episode of Survivor: All Stars - Mongolia. Story Night 24 Beamen gets back to camp happy that his plan worked, but Cool is disappointed that he wasted his hidden immunity idol. Day 25 In the morning, Beamen decides that it could be important to smooth things over with Cool just so that Cool doesn’t have any hard feelings towards him for the last vote. Cool is fine with Beamen now, but still feels really stupid for playing his idol when he didn’t need to. Gabe is upset that he was left out of the last vote. Gabe starts to vocalize that he doesn’t appreciate being voted out, but Cool says he’s worse off because he wasted an idol. Beamen realizes that this is a problem, so he decides to work on mending his relationship with Gabe even though he doesn’t trust Gabe very much. Meanwhile, Eli decides to try to make Cool feel better about the idol flush by revealing that he has the special idol. While Cool is thinking about this new information, Eli goes off to find Beamen and Gabe, and the three of them decide to create an alliance. Day 26 At Khangai, Cody and Edge know that they are on the bottom, so if they have to go to tribal council it will essentially be a competition between the two of them to see who is best at sucking up to the majority alliance. At Altai, after spending four days on a tribe with Beamen, Macro decides that he’s ready to give Beamen his special deal. Beamen decides to tell Macro about his alliance with Eli and Gabe, and Macro jumps at the opportunity to join their alliance. Day 27 In the morning, tree-mail tells the two tribes that both tribes will go to tribal council, but they will all have the opportunity to play for individual immunity. By telling Cool about his special idol, Eli has made Cool confident enough that he starts bragging in front of Gabe about how Gabe is going to be voted out if he doesn’t win immunity. Khangai arrive at the immunity challenge and are shocked to see that Potato was voted out of Altai. It is revealed that one person from each tribe will win individual immunity, and the two people who win individual immunity will compete against each other for a reward: the opportunity to sit in on the other tribe’s tribal council. For Altai, everybody just needs to beat Cool so that they can vote him out. Eli narrowly beats him out and wins immunity. For Khangai, the original challenge beast Fred wins individual immunity. Fred gets beaten by Eli in the one-on-one challenge, so Altai will get to sit in on Khangai’s tribal council.When Khangai get back to camp, Cody and Edge are both vulnerable, so they both get to work trying to win over people from the majority alliance onto their side rather than the other’s. Edge sees that Sab is in charge of the alliance and just tries to go to Sab to convince him that he’s the better option to keep. Meanwhile, Cody goes to Fred to try to convince Fred that they should make an alliance. Sab and Fred get together and talk, deciding that it’s better for both of them if they just vote out Cody now so that he can’t get to the merge. At Altai, Beamen is happy with how the challenge went, because since his closest ally has immunity he can choose whether he wants to go with Cool or with the new four-person alliance he’s just formed. Beamen also decides to tell Gabe about the special deal that Macro made with him, and Gabe says that Macro has given that deal to everybody so it’s nothing big. Cool starts to consider that Eli and Beamen are massive threats and he might want to take one of them out. He tells Gabe and Macro, but neither are willing to go along with it. Gabe still definitely prefers to work with Beamen and Eli. At Khangai, Cody keeps on sucking up to people as much as he can in the final hour before tribal council. At Khangai’s tribal council, Cody and Edge make it clear that they’re both on the bottom and try to convince the alliance to vote out the other. Sab and Fred agree more with Edge than Cody, so they blindside Cody 5-1. When he is voted out, it is revealed that he has also become the first member of the jury. After they leave, Altai stay behind for their tribal council. Cool expects the tribe to blindside Beamen with him, but he ends up being the one blindsided 4-1 and he joins Cody on the jury. Voting Confessionals Khangai Altai Trivia * Beamen had the most confessionals this episode, with 5. ** Banak and Sab both had none. Category:SRorgs: All Stars episodes